


Coup D'etat

by Captain_Revo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Mirror Brett Anderson, Mirror Katrina Cornwell - Freeform, Mirror Leland, Mirror Universe (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Revo/pseuds/Captain_Revo
Summary: Set before season 1 of Discovery, The Imperial Captain Gabriel Lorca meets with his co-conspirators to overthrow Emperor Phillipa Georgiou of the Terran Empire.





	Coup D'etat

**Author's Note:**

> Very minor character death.

Captain Michael Burnham, of the Imperial Terran Empire, waited for the others to arrive in one of the underground caves of Cestus III. They had agreed to each come in secret by shuttle to avoid arousing too much suspicion. She had left hers in orbit, and she had beamed down about half a kilometre from the cave, and walked in scouting the area before hand, to make sure no one was watching her go in. The mouth of the cave was partially hidden by wild trees with stringy branches, and thick purple moss. Squeezing through the opening was not easy either, as the rocks scraped at her civilian clothing she had chosen to wear. The tunnel lead down several hundred metres via a winding passage into an opening that was not much larger than the bridge of her ship. A crack of light shone down from the ceiling, and bounced off a puddle of water making it sparkle in the dark. A stream of water ran down the south wall into a reservoir further underground. Further in was another path that lead deeper still, where strange noises could be heard emanating from the depths.

Inside it was dark, cold and the air was foul. Disgusting alien insects crawled around her feet, while she swatted away their winged cousins that were flying around her face. It was not the type of location she was used to waiting in. Being the adopted daughter of the Emperor herself had gained her a position of power and prestige. She had developed exacting tastes and enjoyed pampered comforts. The thought of eating a nice bowl of Kelpien soup made her stomach growl in protest at her current surroundings. She wanted for nothing, and yet here she was risking everything for the man she loved and the chance to rule beside him. Gabriel Lorca was a man of destiny, and she wanted to be on the right side of history when he seized power from Emperor Georgiou.

She could hear the sound of footsteps echoing around the chamber as unknown people approached. She drew her weapon instinctively and aimed it at the noise that drew closer towards her. Being captured was simply not an option, with a life of torture awaiting. To her relief it was the people she was expecting. Paul Stamets and Ellen Landry, two of Lorca's most trusted and loyal soldiers, walked in. They both wore plain, drab clothing. She lowered her weapon at the sight of them.

"Little twitchy ain't we, Burnham? Where's Lorca," asked Commander Landry, forgoing any pleasantries.

Burnham knew that Landry hated her and the Commander made little effort to hide it. The feeling, she had to admit, was mutual. She suspected that she wanted Lorca for herself, and to supplant Burnham as Gabriel's equal and lover. Once this rebellion was won she would have to kill her. No doubt Landry was planning the same.

"He's not here yet," replied Burnham, holstering her weapon.

Landry immediately looked concerned, "He should have arrived before us."

"He'll be fine."

"And if he's not, and we've been compromised?" she said, clearly agitated. 

"He'll be fine!" she said again, in a decidedly louder and more forceful tone.

"Ladies, ladies," interjected Stamets, "let's not bicker. We are meant to be a united front here."

Landry kicked a large beetle off her boot. "Don't make me laugh, Paul, this entire plan is too risky. It only takes one person to tip off the Emperor, then we'd spend the rest of our lives in agony booths."

"Revolutions don't come easy. If you trust Captain Lorca, then you trust the plan. This is no time for second thoughts." Burnham snapped back, her resolve was unwavering. 

"I could not have said it better myself." Gabriel Lorca said, as she strode into the cave, his long leather coat flapping from the breeze that was blowing through the tunnel. "That is the attitude and support that will win this fight."

"Captain, I didn't hear you arrive," said Landry both happy to see him and embarrassed he saw her doubting him.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stealth is one of my many talents," he said in a light tone before hardening, "Courage is another, and courage in the face of daunting odds is what I need from you. Do I still have your support, Commander?"

"Always, Sir," she replied, smiling back at him while grabbing his hand. Burnham suppressed the urge to gag at her fawning. _'Don't you realise Gabriel was only using you, or don't you care?' _she mused to herself.

"Good, down to business then."

Lorca stepped back and looked at his three co-conspirators. To his left was Captain Michael Burnham of the _I.S.S. Shenzhou_. She had been the little girl that he had raised like a daughter, but now that she was a woman Michael had become so much more to him. She was close to Georgiou, and he would use that relationship to destroy her, then take command of the flagship _Charon_, that she used as her Imperial Palace. Lieutenant Paul Stamets was to his right, the brilliant scientist developing a new power source aboard the _I.S.S. Singh,_ that would secure his place as the supreme ruler of the known galaxy. Directly in front of him was Commander Ellen Landry, first officer aboard the _I.S.S. Constellation_, under the command of Commodore Matthew Decker, whose ship was the command cruiser of the Earth Defence group. Once she had killed him and taken his place she would command the fleet in the Terran Sector. 

"You are all warriors of conviction. Men and women that have embraced a bold new vision of the future. You have seen what needs to be done, and are prepared to risk your lives to do it, and I could not be prouder of you."

Ellen and Michael stood a little taller because of his words. Stamets shifted around uneasily.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"All our troops are in position," said Burnham, "and my dear mother does not expect anything." A wicked smile emerged.

"Everything is ready my end, Captain. Give the word and we're yours," added Landry, a suggestive smile on her face.

Burnham wanted to knock her teeth out, but restrained herself. Lorca knew that Landry had always wanted him. It was why she had been so easy to turn to his cause. This revolution required making friends and allies through any means possible. If that meant sleeping with Ellen Landry, even behind Michael's back, then so be it. To be honest he'd sleep with Paul Stamets if it got him control of the Empire. Fortunately the scientist was even easier to manipulate than the others. He was a low level officer working on some crazy power source theory involving mushrooms of all things. The Emperor had laughed him out of court when he proposed it to her, but Lorca had an eye for unconventional tactics and underappreciated genius. He had offered Stamets all the resources he could muster to perfect his mycelium power core. With it he would dominate the Empire, and destroy anyone who opposed him. Great rulers need great vision.

"Then we are clear to proceed?" replied Lorca, taking a moment to savour the feeling.

Stamets cleared his throat before speaking, "Ahh, no, not yet, I am having a little trouble stabilising the mycelium power source. I'm going to need a few more days, perhaps a week."

"What the hell is the problem?" demanded Landry, throwing up her hands in protest at more delays.

"I need that power source, Mister Stamets," exclaimed Lorca.

"I know, I know. But science doesn't run on the time table of insurrections. I think I have the problem isolated, I just need a little more time."

He groaned at the odd little man, but he had to admit his plan was useless without his work. He rubbed his brow before conceding, "Then we will take the time."

"Gabriel, we're risking our necks on this," said Burnham, clearly annoyed. "We had better-" 

"We only get one shot at this," he barked back, "If we blow it then we are all as good as dead, and that's if we're lucky."

"The longer we wait the more chance something can go wrong," argued Landry, still uneasy at the delay.

He shook his head, and reiterated his concerns, "Our numbers are too few. We need those enhanced weapons if we are going to overpower her fleet, especially the _Charon_."

The flagship _Charon_ was a mammoth vessel. Its hull was comprised of solid neutroniam and taken from the inside of a planet killer weapon that they believed originated from another galaxy. It had taken several dozen Imperial starships to subdue the weapon ship, that fortunately seemed to be running on autopilot rather than having an objective. Once it had been retrofitted it had provided her with a nearly invincible command ship from where to launch her attacks. He could still remember the sight of it as it rained down destruction upon Betazed.

But, with this power she had grown weak and complacent. The Empire no longer expanded as it once did, and she had allowed them to get bogged down in skirmishes with rebels, rather than extend their influence. The Romulan campaigns had ground to a halt, and there were species ripe for conquest on the edge of their space that she had let be such as the Bajorans and the Cardassians. If she acquired Stamet's research then she might be undefeatable, but what good is that if you're not prepared to use it to its potential? However, with this myclium energy in his hands, he could do what no one has done since Hoshi Sato usurped power with the help of the _Defiant _a century ago_. _There had been rumours that the _Defiant_ came from another reality, but he placed little stock in such flights of fancy. He would lead his people to greatness.

"My friends, I have not lead you this far to fail now. I promise you that we will make the Empire great again."

Lorca's communicator beeped. He flipped it open. "Go."

"Sir, Admiral Anderson of the Europa is approaching. He says we are to surrender," came the worried voice of his shuttle pilot. 

"Some bastard has betrayed us," fumed Landry. "If I find out who it is I'm going to gut them."

"I suggest we return to our shuttles," Stamets mumbled.

Burnham moved towards Lorca. "If they are on to us, this might be the last time we see each other."

"I promise you I will find you no matter what. Even if I have to cross time and space to get to you, I will." He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She reluctantly pulled herself away and left the cave, he followed a moment later. 

They made their way back to the surface and returned to their respective shuttles. Four small craft were no match for a Nimitz class warship. The shuttles broke orbit only to be greeted by the Europa as it ward it, its shields raised and its weapon systems armed. Lorca looked on at the compact four nacelled ship, as the light of the star caught the edge of hist hull. Even the _Buran_ would struggle to outgun her. It hailed them again. Lorca tapped his fingers on the console. He little recourse but to accept the request. 

"This is Admiral Anderson of the Imperial warship Eurpoa. Captain Lorca, I have been made aware of your treachery. You, and your followers, will come abroad my ship immediately, or you will be destroyed."

The only option he had was to stall for time while he desperately tried to study star charts of the region on his console. Maybe he could find a nebula or asteroid filed to hide in.

"That sounds like a very gracious offer, Admiral, but I will have to decline."

"Don't think I won't blow you out of the stars, Gabriel."

"I know you will, Brett, but I really can't allow you to get in my way."

"You think you have a choi-" There was a sudden scream and gargling sound. The com line went dead for a moment before a familiar voice took over.

"There has been a change in command. You're clear to go, captain." It was the voice of Katrina Cornwell, a long time colleague. They had meet in the Imperial Academy and for a brief time had been romantically involved before their careers separated them. She had specialised in mental torture and alien profiling, the ability to break down a captive with psychological manipulation and emotional abuse. Georgiou had even used her to interrogate him not knowing of their past connection, to make sure that he was loyal to her. Kat had made sure that Georgiou believed him to be totally committed to her cause.

"Kat, your timing is impeccable. Who tipped him off?"

"I don't know, but the crew... my crew is with you. We'll find out who the spy is, but you need to get out of here."

"We'll you better run silent for the next week, we can't afford any communications getting out. We need a little more time before we can begin our little rebellion."

"Understood."

"And Kat, it's good to know I have you on my side."

"Likewise. Cornwell Out."

He set a course back for the _Buran_ as the other shuttles warped out along different vectors. All he needed was just a few more days and the Empire would be his. He would restore it to its full glory.

Stamets stood in the throne room of the Emperor. The last time he was in this room he had been publicly humiliated in front of the Lords and Admirals of the Imperial Court, and he had little desire to be back here again. But this time he had something the Emperor would value greatly. He had requested a private audience with her, which was immensely risky, but it showed courage and he hoped that would be enough to convince her that her time was worth it. He had preferred to work through Anderson rather than put his neck on the line, but that idiot couldn't get the job done, and now that quack Cornwell controlled his ship.

Captain Maddox stepped forward. "Hail her most Imperial Majesty, Mother of the Fatherland, Overlord of Vulcan-"

"I think we can dispense with the formalities, this time, Captain," commanded the Emperor, as he central platform rotated around. 

Stamets bowed slightly awkwardly before her.

"You said you had important information. It had better be for your sake," she hissed.

"I do my Emperor. I am here to inform you that Gabriel Lorca, Ellen Landry, Katrina Cornwell and... your daughter, are all conspiring to kill you."

Georgiou studied him carefully, and slowly replied, "That is a grave accusation you have just made against many people that I value greatly. If you are lying to me, I will inflict punishment upon you that will make the agony booth look like a pleasure resort."

he could feel the sweat forming on his brow, He stuttered, "I pr- promise you that it is true. Admiral Anderson is de-dead, Captain Decker is also close to being assassinated."

"How did you come across this information?" asked Maddox.

He gulped, "I was pretending to be part of this conspiracy," he replied, before quickly adding, "only to learn what they know." 

"Do you have proof of this treachery?" she asked.

Stamets placed a holographic recording device on the floor. An image of the traitors appeared before them. Michael was speaking, telling the others that their troops were in position and that Georgiou did not expect a thing.

She walked forward, towards the imperfect image of her daughter, then looked down at the device on the floor creating the image. Her boot crashed down onto it shattering the device. Stamets could see she was incensed. "I have long suspected that Gabriel is conspiring against me. I could never prove it, but my own daughter! Why?"

He hesitated before speaking, "They are... lovers."

"What? That bastard. He was like a father to her, and now he has seduced her to his traitorous ways," she raged. The thought of the man she trusted more than anyone was involved with the girl they had both raised. It sickened her. 

"Do you have information on their plans? Their deployment of assets?" demanded Maddox. "Or is this all you offer us?"

His eyes widened, "I do, I do, I can give you everything you need to crush them."

Georgiou took a moment to compose herself. However cruel she was, she still possessed a mothers love, and this news had shocked her beyond anything she had experienced. She turned back to Stamets. "You are a loyal member of the Empire. Your actions today are noted."

"Thank you, but I would also like to serve you in another way."

She drew closer and almost whispered, "That power source you were developing, yes?"

"I believe I am close. If I could work here on your flagship then I could provide you with an energy source that would make this ship invincible."

She still doubted he had the ability to fulfil his promise, but he had earned a little grace. "Very well," she said, "I will consider your request. Go. I will contact you shortly."

Stamets saluted and abruptly left, not wishing to overplay his hand, or outstay his welcome. He already had more than he could have hoped for.

Maddox turned to Georgiou. "Can he be trusted?"

"Probably not, but his energy source might have some merit if Gabriel was interested in it. Find out all he knows about the traitors, then arrange for him to have access to a lab, but watch him closely. Kill him at the first sign of betrayal. He could still be a part of Gabriel's plot."

Maddox saluted and left the room leaving her alone with her festering anger.

'_My own daughter. Did I not give you enough? Did I not love you enough? Then again you were never truly my daughter, were you!'_

Lorca had returned to the Buran without further incident. There was no subspace communications calling for his arrest, and none of this crew had attempted to murder him. It seemed, at least for the moment, the problem had been contained to the _Eurpoa_. As he returned to his chair on the bridge his communications officer spoke up.

"Sir, we have been ordered to the Denobulan system. A rebel uprising needs putting down."

_'Damn, the last thing I need is to get up to my neck in rebels.' _he cursed to himself."Alright, helm set a course," he reluctantly ordered.

The facade had to be maintained and usual fleet operations must be observed for the time being. The ship warped towards Denobula, so he spent the time going over his plan to overthrow Georgiou. It would require pinpoint timing with a coordinated attack across the empire at vital locations, and the assassinations of key personal. He loathed to harm any one that was a principled soldier just doing their duty, but there were some loyalists that would never be turned. Unlike Georgiou he did not revel in cruelty. No agony booths, just a swift execution, awaited his enemies.

When they arrived, the system was empty of any rebel ships, at least as far as they could tell, but the _Avenger_, _Punisher_, and _Stalin _were all there, weapons armed.

"Captain Leland, of the _Avenger_ is hailing us."

"Go head." The image of a bald man with a thick goatee beard appeared in holographic form. "Leland, did we miss the party?

"Not at all," his voice rumbled, "in fact it's just about to start."

Without warning the three ships opened fire of the _Buran_. Fortunately their shields were up and they absorbed the brunt of the onslaught.

"Helm, get us out of here," he screamed. "Tactical, feel free to return fire whenever you feel like."

Intense energy explosions rippled across the shields as they were overwhelmed by the concentrated fire. Their shields began to buckle under the constant barrage. They returned a few meek shots, but not enough to do any damage to the three warships. The _Buran_ took to warp as the stars seemingly stretched around it. Shortly afterwards, the Emperor's attack fleet followed them into warp.

With its four nacelles the _Buran_ was faster than the three pursuit ships, but the second they dropped out of warp, any distance they had accrued would disappear in a heartbeat.

"Give it up, Gabriel. There's no where to run to. Your entire fleet of traitors is under attack."

Lorca noticed the holographic display was still active. He looked directly at Leland.

"Who sold us out?" he asked, hoping to at least pry some information out of him.

"You think I'm going to tell you?," he said amused at the situation. "It will give you something to think about while the Emperor is slicing you up. She's going to have so much fun with you."

He tutted, "You always were Georgiou's bitch, Leland. Does she keep your balls in stasis or-?"

His expression darkened as he interrupted, "You know, I'm going to miss that attitude, but maybe I'll just kill you myself. The order was dead or alive."

"You'll have to catch me first," he goaded. "I don't wan't to look at this fool's face anymore, shut it off."

Leland vanished from the bridge. If what he said was true then his coup was over before it had began. He had one get out of jail card to play. You don't plan an insurrection without the ability to escape if things go badly, and this qualified as bad. He had acquired a Romulan cloaking device when his ship had run into a warbird in the Rator System a year ago. It was old and barely working after his ship had disabled the warbird, but there was probably one or two uses left in it before it shorted out. 

Leland sat aboard his ship looking at the viewscreen. The _Buran_ could not run forever. Soon he would have his prise. The Emperor would likely make him an Admiral, perhaps even a Lord of her court for capturing such a huge trophy. Then it vanished in a whirl of shimmering light. Leland flew out of his seat.

"Where's the bloody ship?" he demanded to anyone with an answer.

"It... it cloaked, Sir, we've lost it." 

Leland slumped back into his chair, before slamming his fist onto the arm control console, smashing it to pieces. Blood dripped down his injured hand onto the deck. He would have to explain to the Emperor how he had lost him. He was not looking forward to that. The Emperor did not tolerate failure lightly. 

Lorca surveyed the tactical map on screen. It was true, all of his forces were either under attack, or had already been killed or captured. The Emperor was broadcasting the names of all the traitors across the Empire. Ellen had been captured. No mention of Paul or Michael. He hadn't heard from Michael since the meeting on Cestus III which had his worried. Had she been captured, killed, or was she not under suspicion? She had only turned to his cause recently so maybe whoever sold them out was unaware of her actions. Perhaps she had been the traitor? Perhaps she had never truly turned? He forced the problem from his mind. This was not the time for worry and self pitty.

He still had supporters but they would be isolated across the Empire unable to do anything of value except avoid capture. He was not a man to admit defeat, but things looked grim. He would seek out new allies to regrow his army. It was all he could do now. There were plenty of people who hated the Emperor, he just had to motivate them, and rethink his plan. He still had his ship and his crew, and wasn't out of this fight yet.

"Where to, Captain?" asked his helmsman,

He pointed at a star on the map. "There, Prior's World. The system is filled with ion storms, it will make it difficult to locate us if anyone shows up, and I believe we can find allies there. Set a course."

The ship jumped to warp. He left the bridge and went back to his ready room, before looking out of the window at the tunnel of colour the warp field was generating. Everything so far had been for nought, but he felt a resolve in his bones. He would fight for his destiny until his last breath. 

'_This is not how my story ends', _he thought to himself.


End file.
